


Stir Friday Sleepover

by whatsyeroffer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mentions of Archer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsyeroffer/pseuds/whatsyeroffer
Summary: Kara suggests Astra and Alex hang out, when she's called into work. They both will barely admit to themselves they might feel something for the other. At least they can agree that they like hanging out.





	Stir Friday Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Still pre-gaming for General Danvers week.

Astra hummed in thought, watching Agent Alex Danvers spar with the alien Hank. She was a brave soldier, but also very skilled. The human impressed her… Intrigued her.

"Wanna spar with me, Aunt Astra?" Kara asked, nodding her head at the screen where they were watching the other two agents fight.

"I despise the idea of fighting you," Astra grinned all the same, "But that sounds like fun, Little One."

Kara's smile held as much light as the sun. They took an adjacent training room and Kara activated the Kryptonite emitter, setting it to the normal 18%. Astra felt the effects immediately.

They took their places on opposite sides of the raised portion of the round room, took their fighting stances, and simultaneously charged at each other. Kara took the offense, while Astra dodged and retaliated when she could. Finally Astra got the upper hand and was able to throw her niece down.

"Again." Kara requested, standing back on her feet quickly.

They sparred for almost half an hour before they were both panting hard. Astra noticed an improvement on Kara's form and execution; all those lessons from her and Alex were paying off. While she had yet to ask the human to spar, she knew the woman would be a challenge.

"Would it be possible to have a 'couch potato day' at Alexandra's house?"

The question threw Kara off a beat. She overcorrected with a forceful punch that Astra used to flip her onto her back. Kara landed hard, the air knocked out of her.

"Probably." She groaned out. Astra offered her a hand up and she stood, flipping her hair out of her face. Part of her was thrilled that her aunt was finally getting past her distain for humans. Plus, she would love for Astra and Alex to be closer.

Astra smiled, pleased at the answer. Then she sent a roundhouse kick towards Kara that took her niece by surprise. Kara stumbled back but was ready to defend herself from the next attack.

The General looked forward to 'hanging out' as her niece would put it. "She really is an interesting human." Confided Astra. There was still so much about Alex she wanted to know.

She felt… weird… thinking of Alex. How did the woman manage to appear so many times in her thoughts? If Astra didn't know any better… It felt as though she might be attracted to Alex. _No shit,_ her body physically reacted to that thought. As her brain rebooted, Kara managed to charge Astra.

Her aunt went down without a problem and Kara raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, Alex is cool." She didn't know what else to say as she helped Astra up off the floor.

Astra nodded once. She still couldn't meet her eyes just yet.

That's when Kara's phone went off. The older Kryptonian went to turn off the power dampener as Kara answered a call from her boss, Cat Grant.

Kara could barely squeak out an "Okay, I'll be right there," In between all the yelling. She shot an apologetic look at Astra and left in a hurry.

Astra sighed and walked back to the main room of the DEO headquarters. She went back to her place watching the Martian and Alex spar. She held onto the railing in front of her and let her mind wander. She wanted to figure out the root of her curiosity for the human.

Besides the mutual respect and undeniable physical attraction.

The Kryptonian frowned when she realized she had accidentally crushed the railing in her hand.

From her usual place in front of the larger screens, Vasquez looked at Astra from the corner of her eyes. She smirked at the fact that Astra was intently watching the second-in-command. _Lucy is gonna lose the bet,_ she thought smugly before she resumed searching on the satellites for any activity of interest.

It wasn't too long before Alex finally called it quits. Vasquez was hardly surprised to find Astra hadn't moved an inch the whole time.

Hank walked in, nodded at Astra, and asked for an update.

"All quiet sir." She answered.

Hank the turned his attention to the Kryptonian. "Are you bored or something?"

Astra narrowed her eyes and faced the Martian. "No."

The Director gave her a small smile to let her know he was joking; he didn't want a repeat showdown of the time he accidently offended her.

Astra nodded back. He did have a point though, she conceded. She could easily have been doing more productive things that getting lost in her thoughts and feelings. _Except when was the last time she had even felt like this?_

Alex walked in, wearing her civilian clothes, and paused to take in the scene. J'onn and Astra looked like they were squaring off…

Hank shook his head, "At ease, Alex." He said, picking up on her apprehension. "You can go home."

The Agent frowned, mentally chiding him for mind-reading, and pushed her hair behind her ears. "So where's Kara?"

"Her boss, the small Cat, called her in." answered Astra.

Alex checked her phone anyway. She had a message from Kara that read, "Can Astra spend the night with you? She too shy to ask you to hang out with her." Added on the end were 3 thumbs-up emojis.

"Sure." She typed back, feeling weird butterflies in her stomach at the thought of Astra being too nervous to ask her something. She slung her duffle bag onto her shoulder.

"Astra," Alex motioned for the older woman to follow her. "Let's go."

Astra looked confused but followed anyway. "Where are we going, Agent Danvers?"

"First, I'm off the clock. So call me Alex." She said as they walked out of the headquarters and to her camouflaged SUV. "And we're going to my place." She climbed into the driver's seat and threw her duffle bag in the back.

The Kryptonian hated cars, but reluctantly got in at Alex's look.

"Kara wants us to hang out tonight." She divulged, buckling her seatbelt. She wanted to phrase it delicately to not give away the fact she wouldn't mind the company or that she knew Astra had asked to spend time with her.

"Ah." Astra leaned back into the seat, "Will Kara be joining us?"

Alex started the car and drove off the premises. "I don't think so." She felt the butterflies all over again.

Astra was actually floored. It was the first time they would spend time alone without her niece (since she defected anyway.) She struggled not to crush the car door handle when she realized Kara probably said something to Alex.

Almost sensing Astra's tension, Alex asked "Hey, have you ever seen Archer? It's a TV show."

She shook her head no. "I have not."

Alex grinned. "I know what we're watching then." Her hand reached for the car's stereo but paused to ask, "Do you, uh, mind music?"

Reading into the true meaning of the question, Astra smiled and said "Go ahead."

She turned on the radio just for background noise as they traveled back to the city. Astra only considered complaining about how long the trip was taking, but then she heard Alex quietly humming. She fought a smile and focused on the lyrics of the song; it was about a possibly unrequited love.

The Kryptonian wondered if she had personal ties to the song.

Before she could ask, the agent looked at her with a crooked smile and asked, "Have you found any music you like?"

"Yes there are certain songs that play on Kara's radio that I don't mind." She pointed to the car stereo, "And this song is enjoyable too."

Alex nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah, it's one of my favorites."

Astra made a mental note.

* * *

They had stopped at the store to pick up ingredients to a dinner Alex was going to cook. Astra followed and asked questions and eventually loosened up enough to exchange banter with the woman.

Alex cooked dinner (it was touch and go because she hadn't cook in so long) with Astra helping out and watching her. They talked as the vegetables fried and the rice cooked. When everything was done, Alex portioned some out for herself then let Astra have the rest. They sat on opposite sides of the couch as Alex put on the first episode of Archer.

Astra had a problem with the main character at first, but quickly realized the series was a comedy (thanks to Alex's giggles). Alex laughed at lines she didn't really understand, but one conversation from the characters caught her interest.

"Stir Friday?" The words fell off her lips awkwardly but Astra grinned in spite of herself. "Is that why you cooked this dish?"

The short haired woman nodded, laughing.

The Kryptonian was amused with her planning and effort. "I think… you're not awful. You're quite likable Alexandra." Astra put her empty bowl on the coffee table to lean over, still not in her space of course. "I wouldn't mind hanging out with you more."

Alex snorted, "Back at you."

The two smiled at each other. Alex felt a blush spread across her face when she realized she _enjoyed_ Astra's attention. She suddenly reached for the dish on the coffee table and took both bowls over to the kitchen to put in the sink. She ran a hand through her hair, reminding herself that Astra was Kara's aunt, and returned to the living room

The agent pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and unfolded it over her lap. Astra, although she didn't actually get cold or hot, scooted over and took the end of the blanket to settle it on her lap. She had seen Kara and Alex share a blanket similarly.

_This felt different though._

They enjoyed a nice evening and like Alex had predicted, Kara never showed up.

**Author's Note:**

> The song was Tongue Tied by Shura (gay and v good)


End file.
